Crazy for this girl
by Hinagy
Summary: Kensou lleva mas de 9 años enmamorado de Athena y todo esta en paz ya que ella no lo sabe pero...las cosas podrian salir se un poco de control el dia de hoy...


**Crazy For This Girl**

_Evan and Jaron_

Era temprano en la mañana, cuando un chico de cabello castaño despertó de sus sueños, regresando a la realidad inevitablemente.

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas de su habitación y no podía evitar sentir el calor inundando su cuarto. A pesar del sol, del calor o de que se le hiciera tarde el chico no se inmuto. Se quedo ahí, acostado, aun pensando en su diosa, en esa chica que amaba desde 9 años atrás y que aun no sabía lo que él sentía por ella. Tapo su rostro con sus manos y se recrimino así mismo por tanto tiempo de silencio.

- "Eres un imbecil" pero. - descubrió su rostro y mostró una expresión de esperaza- tal vez hoy sea el día….Athena…

toc toc toc

- ¿Hermano estas dormido aun? - dijo una voz desde fuera.

- No Bao, pasa - respondió Kensou sentándose al borde de su cama.

- Se te va hacer tarde - dijo abriendo la puerta con una charola en sus manos.

- Lo se - respondió.

- ¿Otra vez Athena? - pregunto con voz sorprendida el chico de la gran boina amarilla

- ¿A caso hay otra? - dijo Kenso cerrando sus ojos

- ¿Cuando se lo vas a decir¡No puedo creer que sigas así! - dijo sentándose en la cama del chico.

- Pues claro como tu andas con Chris, todo se te hace facil. - volteo a ver a Bao con recelo.

- No metas a Chris en esto – dijo evitando su mirada.

- ¡Kensou¡Se hace tarde! - dijo una chica de larga cabellera púrpura irrumpiendo en la habitación.

- Ya voy, ya voy - dijo a regañadientes

**/Música de entrada.**

Ambos chicos del "Psyco Team" corren hacia la escuela en vista de que ya es tarde. Los dos asisten a la universidad, debido a sus bien ganados 24 y 25 años, y se especializan en artes. El maestro Chin, les dijo que ambos debian de distraerse de algun modo, para relajar sus mentes y la mejor manera era hacerlo de forma cultural.

Athena se especializa en expresión corporal (canto, baile y actuación) y Kensou en lo que se refería a artes plásticas (escultura, pintura y fotografía). Llegaron con el tiempo exacto para entrar a sus clases; Athena corrió hacia el edifico derecho y Kensou hacia el izquierdo que era donde se encontraba la especialidad de artes plásticas.

- ¡Que tengas un buen día! - grito Kensou con la esperanza de que Athena lo hubiera escuchado, pero al no ver respuesta se dio cuenta de que no fue así.

Kensou subió las escaleras hacia su salón; donde, como todas las mañanas, reina el bullicio habitual, caminó hasta la esquina y tomó su habitual sitio junto a la ventana al fondo del salón, acomodo al igual que todos sus compañeros su caballete y comenzó a preparar todo para su clase de pintura. El maestro saludó con un "Ohio o sai mas" a todos y comenzaron la clase.

**/She rolls the window down, and she talks over the sound of the cars that pass us by, and I don't know why.**

**/ Ella baja la ventana y habla por sobre del sonido de los autos que nos pasan de largo. Y no se por que…**

Kensou observa, en el edificio del frente, un piso abajo, a la chica de sus sueños y no puede evitar suspirar. Mira como Athena abre la ventana de su salón y se sienta en su mesa banco para tomar su clase de Historia del Arte. Kensou no solo sabía acerca de sus poderes, se sabía su horario, sus miedos e incluso su color favorito. Pero ante los nervios ninguno de estos datos le servia de mucho.

**/but she's changed my mind.**

**/ Pero ella cambio mi vida.**

Kensou tomó su mejor pincel y observó como en el otro edificio un rayo de luz ilumina la cara de Athena, sonríe y comienza a pintar.

**/Would you look at her as she looks at me? She's got me thinking about her constantly.**

**¿Podrías verla como ella me mira? Me tiene pensando en ella constantemente.**

Kensou bajó de su aula a la hora de la comida y se sentó en una banca del lugar a observar a Athena practicar, al aire libre, su próxima obra de teatro. No puede evitar sentir esa cosquilla en el estomago, esa que solo se siente al sumirse en la desesperación de no poder abrazar a esa persona que lo vuelve loco y que esta tan cerca y lejos a la vez.

Mientras mas la mira mas se pierde en sus ojos; más deseos de llegar y tomarla en sus brazos invaden su corazón y su alma.

**/But she don't know how I feel.**

**/ Pero ella no sabe como me siento.**

Es entonces cuando, ante la persistente sensación de que alguien la observa Athena voltea. Al ver a Kensou lo saluda con una sonrisa. Kensou se derrite al verla sonreír y torpemente intenta agitar su mano, para devolver el saludo.

**/And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out.**

**/ Y ella continua sin duda alguna, me pregunto si ya se habrá dado cuenta.**

Las amigas de Athena lo señalan y se ven entre ellas con risitas tontas. Kensou solo tiene dos opciones: irse de allí o sentirse mas enamorado que antes.

Tomo la Segunda (obvio no?)

**/I'm crazy for this girl. I'm crazy for this girl**

**/ Estoy loco por esta chica. Estoy loco por esta chica.**

La tarde se volvió nublada y la noche fría y lluviosa.

Kensou estaba sentado en el piso del templo a la orilla del patio central del lugar, ahí donde las gotas solo salpican en el afán de mojar al chico que esta fuera de su alcance. El joven castaño se hipnotiza viendo las gotas de lluvia caer y se recrimina su falta de valor hacia Athena.

Su cuaderno de dibujo se encontraba abierto sobre sus piernas, justo en la página donde se halla un boceto, a medio terminar, de Athena sentada bajo un arbol. De repente el calor de una frazada lo saco de su ensimismamiento y al voltear se dio cuenta de que Athena estaba tras él y había sido ella quien le puso la frazada.

**/She was the one to hold me, the night the sky fell down**

**/ Ella fue la que estuvo ahi para abrazarme, esa noche en que el cielo cayo.**

- ¿No tienes frio Kensou-kun? - pregunto Athena

- No - dijo Kensou sonrojado - no Athena-san gracias

- No quiero que te enfermes ¡Ah! - Athena se sorprendio de algo.

**/And what was I thinkin when, the world didn't end**

**/ Y en que estaba pensando cuando, el mundo no se acabo.**

- ¿Que es eso? - pregunto tomando el cuaderno de Kensou.

- ¡Nada! - trato en vano de quitarle el libro pero era muy tarde.

- Soy….soy yo

**/Why didn't I know what I know now**

**/ Por que no supe lo que ahora sé**

- ¿Pero por que? - pregunto Athena consternada

- Yo….necesitaba una modelo y - se apresuró mentir

- ¿Por que no me lo pediste?

**/Would you look at her as she looks at me? She's got me thinking about her constantly.**

**¿Podrías verla como ella me mira? Me tiene pensando en ella constantemente.**

- Ademas¡En todos y cada uno de estos dibujos estoy yo Kensou! – dijo ojeando el cuaderno - ¿Por que?

- Yo…

**/But she don't know how I feel.**

**/ Pero ella no sabe como me siento.**

- Sigo esperando - dijo Athena .

**/And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out.**

**/ Y ella continua sin duda alguna, me pregunto si ya se habrá dado cuenta.**

- Esto se pone feo - dijo Bao tras una pared mientras los observaba

- Pasaría tarde o temprano - dijo el maestro Chin sorprendiendo a Bao Maestro!

- ¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta? - dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

**/I'm crazy for this girl. I'm crazy for this girl**

**/ Estoy loco por esta chica. Estoy loco por esta chica.**

A Kensou se le venia el mundo encima.

Después de 9 años de silencio, por culpa de un descuido Athena sabría toda la verdad. Parecía que el joven se había quedado mudo, Kensou no sabia si correr, abrazarla o gritarle la verdad de un vez por todas. Lo peor del caso es que tenía que escoger una.

**/And right now, face to face…**

**/ Y justo ahora, cara a cara…**

Y tenia que hacerlo pronto.

**/ All my fears pushed aside.**

**/ Todos mis miedos dejados de lado.**

Era ahora o nunca…

**/ And right now I'm ready to spend the rest of my life…**

**/ Y justo ahora, estoy listo para pasar el resto de mi vida…**

- Athena. - dijo Kensou

- Si… - dijo expectante.

**/With you.**

**/ Contigo.**

- Te amo…Llevo años enamorado de ti…

- ¡Ah! - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

**/Would you look at her as she looks at me? She's got me thinking about her constantly.**

**¿Podrías verla como ella me mira? Me tiene pensando en ella constantemente.**

El libro de Kensou cayo al piso, debido a que Athena salio corriendo de ahí. Kensou tomo su rostro con sus manos mientras a lo lejos escucho el golpe de la puerta de Athena.

**/But she don't know how I feel.**

**/ Pero ella no sabe como me siento.**

- Hermano. - Bao corrió a abrazar a Kensou

- Creo que no era como yo lo esperaba…

**/And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out.**

**/ Y ella continua sin duda alguna, me pregunto si ya se habrá dado cuenta.**

- Hermano - Bao abrazo más fuerte al castaño.

- Tienes una cita con Chris ¿no?

- No voy a ir

- Bao.

- Solo vamos al ensayo de la banda de Kyo, K' y Shingo. Yashiro sera su representante. En realidad no es la gran cosa.

**/I'm crazy for this girl. I'm crazy for this girl**

**/ Estoy loco por esta chica. Estoy loco por esta chica.**

- ¿Banda? - dijo el chico levantando su rostro

- Si. Una banda ¿por que?

- ¡Eso es Bao¡Una banda¡Gracias! - Kensou la hubiera besado.

- ¡Hermano a donde vas! - grito al verlo salir corriendo bajo la lluvia

**/Instrumental**

**/Instrumental**

Kensou corría lo mas rápido que daban sus piernas, tal vez podría lograr que Athena le correspondiera, si su plan salía bien había una esperanza para él.

Si solo conseguía que lo ayudaran, seria posible.

El chico empapado subió por las escaleras del edificio departamental. Al llegar al cuarto piso corrió hasta el fondo del pasillo. Llamo a la puerta del departamento y un chico de pelo corto y castaño, que poseía ciertos dones con las llamas abrió la puerta.

- ¿Kensou? - dijo consternado desde dentro

- Necesito su ayuda Kyo-kun - dijo Kensou agitado y empapado

- ¿Ayuda? - dijo K' detrás de Kyo

Nuevo día en la escuela, pero con una diferencia, todos se dirigen al jardín donde una banda improvisada con miembros de KoF toca sin motivo aparente.

Athena se dirige hacia alla con sus amigas. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que su compañero del "Psyco Team" se hallaba en el escenario. La música se hizo mas fuerte y Kensou comenzó a cantar apoyado por Kyo y K' en los coros.

**/Would you look at her as she looks at me? She's got me thinking about her constantly.**

**¿Podrías verla como ella me mira? Me tiene pensando en ella constantemente.**

- Kensou. - dijo Athena sorprendida

- Creo que es para ti Athena-chan

- Bao ¿que haces aquí? - dijo Athena

- No me lo iba a perder.

**/But she don't know how I feel.**

**/ Pero ella no sabe como me siento.**

Kensou bajo del escenario dejando a Kyo y K' en las voces. Tomo un ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos y se dirigió a Athena, la cual ya estaba en primera fila.

**/And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out.**

**/ Y ella continua sin duda alguna, me pregunto si ya se habrá dado cuenta.**

- Kensou. - Athena quiso hablar pero kensou no la dejo.

- No digas nada Athena. No puedo ocultarlo mas, son ya nueves años de espera. Te amo

Sin dejar que la chica hablara Kensou la tomo en sus brazos y después de nueve años de espera, después de soñar y planear ese momento, por fin ambos se fundieron en un beso, un beso que tal vez seria el principio de algo que no ocupo planearse de algo que era totalmente perfecto así.

Algo que solo el amor verdadero pudo lograr.

**/I'm crazy for this girl. Yeah I'm crazy for this girl **

**/ Estoy loco por esta chica. Si estoy loco por esta chica.**

* * *

¡Holas!

Espero que les haya gustado mi songfic. Es el primero que hago de Kof y fue de mi pareja favorita! Arriba el Psyco Team! Me gustaria que me dejaran reviews para saber si les gusto, asi podria hacer mas! Tengo varias ideas en mente jeje. Bueno me despido y le pido por favor que me dejen de que pareja quieren el sig. Fic ok? Besos

Hinagy

P.D. Visiten mi otro fic en la pag. se llama Dark&Light esta super! Dejen reviews! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o receta de cocina a


End file.
